1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention directs itself to display systems for displaying articles mounted thereon. In particular, this invention directs itself to a modular and prefabricated type display system which includes the advantage of simplicity of construction and packaging for shipment. Still further, this invention directs itself to display systems which maximize viewing of articles contained thereon. More in particular, this invention pertains to display systems which include an open gridwork type construction allowing replaceability and changing of panel members therein. Further, this invention directs itself to display systems which allow for article support members to be mounted on all surfaces to increase the viewing capability of the articles being displayed.
2. PRIOR ART
Display systems are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 379,706; 4,231,552; 1,646,293; 375,292; 3,839,834; 3,648,981; 2,174,068; 4,094,085; and 3,961,456.
Some prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 379,706 is directed to fence systems which allow for vertical members being sandwiched between horizontally directed and longitudinally extending row members. However, the vertical members are generally secured by other type fastenings to the horizontal members and there is no insert slot for changeability of panel members as is necessary to the subject invention concept.
In other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,552, there are provided fence systems which include support members having channels formed therein. The channels in such prior art systems allow for vertical insert of panels and further allow for removal of such panels when it is desired. However, such prior art systems although providing for vertically removable panel members do not provide for an open gridwork type structure which provide for horizontally and longitudinally directed structural members for containing panels and for providing the structural integrity to mount articles thereon.